1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to light weight open sided molds particularly adapted for immobilizing digits and appendages of arthritics, among others.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that there are two main forms of arthritis, called osteoarthritis (degenerative joint disease) and rheumatoid arthritis. Both forms of the disease, although they may be due to different causes, exhibit similar symptoms. Thus, in the active form of each disease calcium is removed from the affected joints and other areas and is redeposited in and around the joints in an irregular tissue-inflaming pattern.
The inflamed tissue swells, whereupon movements of the joints very difficult and very painful. The tissue inflammation in turn appears to stimulate the body to attempt to seal off the area by further calcium redeposition, which leads to further tissue inflammation, and the cycle continues. The cycle can only be broken by reducing tissue inflammation with such anti-pyretic medicines as cortisone, sodium acetyl salicylate, phenoxy butogene and related compounds. Most often, the joints of the fingers and toes are affected.
In certain of such instances temporary immobilization of the affected joints is preferred or required to help prevent further tissue irritation, and to reduce pain and swelling, which can be very considerable. Such immobilization is ordinarily accomplished either by winding many turns of elastic bandages tightly around the affected joints or by applying plaster splints and casts and the like to wholly enclose the affected joint areas. In both such instances, not only are the affected joints sealed in so that they tend to undesirably retain heat, but they are encased in and pressed painfully upon by unsightly, bulky coverings in such a way as to interfere with the normal movement and function of adjacent unaffected body parts, such as digits.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, attractive, compact, light weight joint immobilizing means which will permit the free circulation of air to and transfer of heat from the affected joints and which will not interfere with the normal use of adjacent parts, such as digits.